Blood Ties
by Bluebell peach
Summary: It was late one night when the Uchiha clan struck, taking down most of the Hyuga clan before they were stopped, sparing only two young girls. Itachi did the only thing he could and took the girls in, hoping they can heal each other's scars and give Sasuke some semblance of a family.


Blood.

Everywhere I looked there were bloody corpses. I saw one of those figures. Tall, face hidden behind a swirled mask approach my sister and I where we sat huddled on the floor, corps of the great man that was our father beside us, staining our skin with his blood. I could see a large knife in his hand.

A second figure hesitated calling out to the first. "It's just a couple of kids."

"You act like that makes a difference. We were ordered to kill all the Hyugas. If you're too weak to do it, get the fuck out of my way."

I could only shak, as I held Hanabi behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw the glint of the sword he raised above his head. I heard the swish as the blade fell and waited for the pain.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes. I could see a tall man with a black ponytail walking away, and our attackers corpses had joined father's on the floor.

Hanabi and I remained in that blood soaked spot for the rest of the night. Only when Hanabi had fallen asleep and the sun had risen did someone come for us. I let out a blood curdling scream when a masked man entered the room.

"It's alright," he took off his mask, revealing a scared face and kind eyes, as well as another mask covering his lower face.. "I'm here to take you to the hokage." He reached out to us, but I shrunk back. "Alright, I don't need to touch you. Please come with me."

I gave a small nod, then picked up my toddler sister and followed him over the corpses of our relatives, before being lead on to the streets, to be scrutinized by the piting gaze of the villagers. I locked my eyes on the ground and counted each painfully slow step. When we finally made it to the tower, hanabi was once more awake and sobbing. We were immediately taken to his office and I saw a fellow academy student there.

"Sasuke?" It called softly.

His reply was an icy glare.

I shrunk back.

"Hinata, Hanabi, coemin have a seat," the old man said. "I would like to say I am sorry for the losses all of you had to face." he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "The uchiha clan had wanted to take out the whole village. Itachi, your big brother, Sasuke, warned me. He did what they could, but your father found out someone warned me, so the accelerated their plan."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His arms were crossed, his face a mask of anger, but the tear tracks on his face did not escape my notice.

The door slid open once more and the pony tailed anabu who saved us entered. "These are the Hyuga children then?" he asked taking off his mask to reveal a face very similar to sasuke's.

"They are."

"I see. I suppose there is no other option. I will take them in."

"Itachi, are you sure? Three children are a lot of responsibility."

"It's because of my clan these girls have no one. I will do my best to take care of them."

"The village is behind you. Do not hesitate to ask for help."

"There's one thing. Is there somewhere we could stay while the estate is being cleaned?"

"Of course I'll find you a place. It shouldn't take you too long."

Itachi crouched down in front of Hanabi and I. "The two of you are going to be staying with me for a while."

"I want my daddy," Hanabi whimpered.

"Don't be an idiot, he's dead." Sasuke said darkly.

"L-Leave her alone!" I stammered in anger.

"Why? It's not like I said anything that isn't true! You're parents are dead just like mine!"

"That's enough Sasuke!" our new guardian warne,d eyes flashing red.

Hanabi let out a yelp and clung to me in tears. "I want to go home," she whimpered.

"W-we can't. He wasn't lying. F-father and the rest of our family is gone." I choked back my own tears. I needed to be strong for her. "ITachi is Sasuke's big brother. H-he's going to take care of us now."

"B-but he has scary eyes."

"I-It's his Sharingan. Think of it like the Byakugan."

He put a hand on on each of our shoulders. "I'm sorry I frightened you,a dn I'm sorry I couldn't save more of your family, but please let me do what I can now," he said softly.

She held onto me, but allowed herself to lead against him.

Sasuke pushed to his feet. "I'm going to be late for class."

"I believe your instructors would understand if you take a day off," the Hokage said.

"I can't afford to take a day off."

Itachi did not try to stop him, instead he said, "I'll pick you up after. Hinata, did you want to go to?"

I shook my head. "M-my sister needs me."

He nodded in understanding, watching his little brother retreat.

There was a knock at the door and the anabu from earlier returned. "We were able to find a place for them much quicker than expected."

"Thank you," Itachi said. "I'll take the girls there now so they can get cleaned up." He rose to his feet, taking Hanabi in one arm and offering the other hand to me.

I stared at it numbly. Eventually I stood, but did not touch him as he lead us back out the the scrutinizing gaze of the villagers. I kept my eyes on the ground until we arrived at the small apartment. Itachi thanked his friend then we went inside. We walked through the small, plain living room to the bathroom. He set Hanabi on the sink and glanced at me. I could only stare back blankly. I could feel myself slowly shutting down.

"Do you think you can handle bathing your sister yourself?"

I gave him a numb nod and he left us alone. I felt empty as I went through the motions. Hanabi was very quiet, scarcely saying a word to me. Itachi brought us clean clothes and we soon joined him in the living room. Seated on the couch, Hanabi et out a yawn.

"You seem like you need a nap. Hinata, do you need one as well? I doubt you got much sleep last night?" he asked, scooping her up.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk when I come back?" he asked softly, like I was a frightened animal.

I could only shrug.

He approached me and put a hand on my head. "You've been very brave through all of this."

He took Hanabi into one of the bedrooms and returned a few moments later. He seemed to understand, and sat as far from me as the room would allow in silence until it was time to retrieve Sasuke. He woke Hanabi and it was off we went. I felt nothing but numb as we walked from the apartment.

We were a few minutes early when we made it to the accadomet. Students began to trickle out. There was still no sign of Sasuke when Naruto came over to us.

His face was somber and his voice understanding. "Hey, Hinata, I heard what happened." he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm here if you or Sasuke need anything. Same goes for your sister.

"Th-thank you."

"Are you a classmate of Sasuke's?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. why?"

"Where is he. He should be out by now."

"Sasuke wasn't in class."

"Go back to the apartment, girls. I'll be back with dinner shortly."

We nodded and returned to the house.


End file.
